


Coming Full Circle

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [32]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Ficlet, M/M, No Sex, Open Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan knows he'll not always have his "Elf" by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 27th, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the "Elf" or the "Runt." Marvel/Disney does.

^^^

_They both lye out of breath, basking in the glow of the moon and each others company after a long night of delicious sex. Kurt is lying on top of Logan utterly spent with a soft contented smile playing across his lip’s. He reaches over and clutches Logan’s left bicep and Logan in turn grasps Kurt’s arm stroking fingers there, to feel that fine fur while his other hand strokes Kurt’s back in a tender and protective gesture._

_This man Logan, weathered by a long hard life does not want to let this moment get away. Logan cherishes it, committing it to memory and pushes it through one dark vision after another in his mind. Hoping to cut a swath through a picture show of horrors in his minds eye. He will have this. He will. He knows there will be a time when he will not have his Elf and wants to be able to access this feeling to comfort him on those cold lonely nights that were sure to be his future. He never had any luck with memories. Unfortunately from his past anything he remembered caused him to wake in a cold sweat. But he will have **this**. If only this **one**. A deep lump formed in his throat, for surely there will not be another like his friend, as it took him almost 100 years to find him. Logan's ability to be long lived and heal from almost anything had its down side. He wished for anything for his friend to have the same ability. _

_Kurt hears Logan’s swallow and looks up into his friends face, sensing the blissful feeling had taken a somber turn, worry had creased those ever youthful features. Logan catches this and merely shakes his head with a sad smile._

_At this Kurt speaks. “So you did not enjoy our celebration? Perhaps we should have simply gone to 'Harrys' for a round of beers after all?”_

_“No, Elf. No. This is wonderful. You have no idea how much the ole’ canucklehead needs this sorta’ thing from time to time." Logan smiled and grabbed the bottle of beer lying beside them on the grass that they took with them on this picnic to celebrate a victory won. It is a victory that will change the lives of mutants, hopefully for the better. But it was also a celebration to friends. “To good friends.” Logan uttered as he took a sip from the bottle then handed it to Kurt. The elf took a sip as well and smiled and said.“The best.” Kurt, a minute later added. “I’m glad you approve.”_

_“O’course I approve of celebrating my prowess in the sack.” Logan smirked._

_Kurt laughed weakly and slapped Logan’s hip and replied. “Humility, Mein Freund.”_

_“Yeah, well, good thing I have you around to teach me that-" Logan stops abruptly, voice cracking._

_“Logan?”_

_“Aww… Frosty was right. I really have gone soft.”_

_“What’s this about? You’ve been acting, well actually, more like you haven’t been acting your usual self lately.”_

_Logan reached for Kurt’s chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. After he released Kurt’s face he sighed. “Just appreciating what I’ve got, and thinking what I would do without you."_

_Kurt continued to look puzzled. Logan smiled fondly. “Soak it up, Elf. While you can. Your pal’s gone soft. Lord knows you’ve earned it.”_

_“You have cracked, Mein Freund, because you will never have to do without me. I’ll always be here.”_

_A cloud passed over Logan’s rough features and the feral mutant replied. “Yeah…” At this Logan hugged his friend all the tighter and buried his face in those thick curls._

_“We still have some of those delicious sandwiches left.” Kurt said after a while._

_“Sounds good,” Logan smiled “sounds good...” Logan repeated, voice far away and eyes turning to something in the distance._

Logan awoke in the old hotel room - rest stop from his latest mission that Cyke had assigned him to. The dream he had left him feeling uneasy. It was partly wonderful, a representation of everything he really wanted but had been afraid to grab hold of. But there was still a foreboding air to it that made him edgy. He had suddenly felt anxious for Kurt's safety. He didn't know why. Was something going to happen? He felt desperate to call Kurt and hear his voice. He looked over at the clock. Kurt would be teaching class right now. He thought of calling one of the other X-Men. Piotr. He grabbed his cell phone on the bed and dialed. No one answered. He sighed. Petey really needs to set up his voice mail. Logan thought, mildly irritated. It would have to wait until later.

He sighed and scratched his head as he got up. He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and got a glass of water. The hotel didn't have the best air conditioning. Logan was getting tired of these dives he found himself staying in. Logan returned to his bed and lied down. Logan found himself counting the minutes until he would be able to call Kurt.

^^^


End file.
